Family First
by Purplestripe66
Summary: What would happen if Astronema didn't defect? What if she refused to join Andros and the rangers after she found out who she was?


**Disclaimer:** The Power Rangers belong to Saban. So does Ecliptor. But I have an Ecliptor action figure and that is all mine.

**A/N:** I set the rating as K+ for now, but fair warning, that may go up as the story goes on.

**Family First: Chapter 1**

* * *

"No listen to me I am your brother," he tried again. He barely believed it himself. He knew how unlikely it was, but something inside him knew it was true, knew it was more than just wishful thinking.

Astronema almost seemed to believe him, but then she changed her mind, "Nice try Red Ranger, but your tricks won't work on me."

"Wait!" Andros called out. But she was already gone. How could this be possible? How could Astronema be Karone? But she was, he thought, clutching his locket.

Andros fell back onto his bed. How could they not understand? She was his sister. Didn't they know how much she meant to him? He sighed, wishing Zhane was there. He debated contacting him, but he knew that might compromise the location of the rebels. He couldn't justify that.

He pulled his locket from around his neck, turning it over in his hands. What exactly did they expect him to do, just go on fighting her like nothing had changed? That was ridiculous. He had spent his whole life searching for her.

It didn't matter, he decided firmly. The others where wrong. There was good in her. He knew that.

"Astronema is attacking Angel Grove," DECA's voice announced, breaking through his dreams.

"What?" Andros asked, slightly disoriented. He already knew what was going on of course. It had been a dream. He had never dreamt about Karone as his age before. She was always the same five year old girl that she had been the last time he'd seen her.

But now he knew. Astronema was his sister. Astronema was Karone. Something in his mind told him he had accepted that to quickly, but he didn't care.

"Right DECA," he acknowledged as she repeated her warning. He grabbed a hair band before hurrying to the workbay.

Andros arrived just a few seconds after the others and they slid into the jump tubes that would take them to Earth at the same time. They fired at the green, iguana like monster before even dismounting their gliders. By the look of the place, this monster had even more fire power than the last one.

They jumped off as their gliders sped away. Before they could do anything else, a bright flash of purple appeared a few feet away. They all turned, automatically falling into defensive stances. "Hello, rangers," Astronema said, materializing in the purple light. Ecliptor stood behind her, and Andros was sure he was glaring directly at him.

He swallowed hard, "Karone-"

"Brashton, destroy them," Astronema said, obviously not willing to listen. The monster and about a dozen Quantrons charged at them.

In an unspoken agreement, Andros took on the monster while the others took care of the Quantrons. Although it did have the ability to shoot strong blasts from its hands, the monster wasn't much of a challenge otherwise. Andros had worn him down significantly by the time the rangers where finished with the Quantrons and the five of them managed to finish it off fairly quickly.

Andros didn't pause to catch his breath. "Karone!" he called out, hoping to reach her, to convince her of who she was.

Astronema looked like she was about to teleport away, but decided against it. "Well Red Ranger, it seems you are my brother," Astronema said cooly. "It's a shame I have to destroy you."

"What?" Andros said, to softly for her to hear. He watched her lift her staff, and saw the point shimmer with purple lightning just before something hit him, shoving him to the ground.

"Andros! Be careful," Ashley said pulling herself off of him.

Andros was to stunned to move. All he could do was watch Astronema. Karone, his sister. She believed him? She knew who she was? And she still wanted to destroy him? "Karone... you- you can't."

But Astronema wasn't the one who made a move against them, Ecliptor was.

Before Andros knew what was happening, the other rangers where lying on the ground right along with him.

Carlos was the first to recover, "Andros, come on!"

Andros shook his head slightly. No, Carlos was right, they had to fight. They had to fight Ecliptor. He made the distinction very clearly in his mind. Astronema- Karone was standing a few feet away, seeming content to watch them battle.

Andros helped Ashley to her feet just before Ecliptor charged at them, sword drawn.

Ecliptor was much stronger than the monster had been, even outnumbered five to one, he was a formidable opponent. Eventually, however, they managed to gain the upper hand.

And that, to Andros' horror, was when Astronema stepped in. They all managed to dodge the lightning that shot from her staff.

But when Andros got to his feet, he froze. No. No, he couldn't let anything happen to her. He had spent too long looking for her, he wasn't going to fight her now. No matter what, he couldn't let anything happen to her.

That battle continued on in front of him.

He saw Cassie knock her staff out of her hand. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that Ashley and Carlos had Ecliptor occupied on the other side of the courtyard.

It didn't matter, who she was, what she had done. This damned war had taken enough from him. Now that he had found her, he was not going to let it take her. Not again.

He saw TJ raise his Astroblaster.

That was all he needed to see.

"No!" he shouted, standing between her and the other rangers. They where all standing together now. Ecliptor stood a few feet away, his face was as expressionless as the ranger's helmets.

"Andros, you can't trust her!" Carlos insisted, clutching his chest.

"I know she's your sister, but she doesn't care about you," Ashley tried to reason.

"She wants to destroy us," TJ said plainly, still holding the Astroblaster.

"I won't let you hurt her," Andros told them, furious that they would even consider it. He could feel Karone watching him. He knew that she could destroy him easily right now. He wouldn't even defend himself against her. But he tried not to think about that.

"Andros, think about this," Cassie pleaded.

"You would choose me over them?" a voice said softly behind him. He doubted that the other rangers even heard her. He didn't have to think about it. He had spend his whole life searching for her. She was the most important thing in the universe to him.

"Yes," he said without a hint of doubt in his voice.

The others definitely heard that. But before they could say anything, purple lightning enveloped him, then everything went dark. The light came back, just before fading away to reveal the bridge of the Dark Fortress.

The sudden teleportation startled him, it felt nothing like the Megaship's. But he did his best to hide his surprise. The first thing he noticed was the dozen or so Quantrons with their weapons pointed at him. He resisted the urge to fight, turning around slowly to face his sister.

"Try anything, Red Ranger, and you will be destroyed," she told him coldly.

Andros shook his head, "I wouldn't."

"Demorph."

Andros did. She looked at him for a long while. Andros didn't know what to say, so he just stood there, letting her look him over. "All right Red Ranger. I'll give you a chance to prove yourself."


End file.
